Punishment?
by Rayne99
Summary: Just a lemon on Eisuke punishing MC.


**EisukeXRayne**

One day Rayne was walking toward the penthouse suite to clean as usual, however when she got their all the penthouse VIPs were there drinkning and playing cards as usual.

"Ah Rayne your here why don't you play with us." Baba asked slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Baba you don't value your life do you?" Ota had asked when he saw that Eisuke was glaring at him. Slowly Baba took his arm away from Rayne, quietly walking to the couch.

"Baba how many times do I have to tell you that, you are not to touch Rayne." Eisuke said his voice cold, as he pulled Rayne onto his lap.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Eisuke asked Rayne, she didn't answer afraid that what ever she says he would still give her punishment. Noticing that Rayne wasn't going to talk irriated him, he grabbed Rayne and pulled her over his shoulder.

"W-wait Eisuke I'm still working!" Rayne exclaimed as he began walking back to their room.

"It seems I have to punish you for not answering my question, also have you forgotton who your boss is?" Eisuke asked as he opened the door to their shared room, he threw her on the bed and slowly got on top of her.

"E-Eisuke please go easy on me." Rayne whispered wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close to her, shocking him Rayne was never the type to be bold. Eisuke smirked and began to kiss her lips, deeply and roughly.

"Ah...hah...Eisuke more." Rayne said bodly earning another smirk from Eisuke, hearing her plead for more made him stop. Confused and frustrated Rayne look up at him her eyes asking why did he stop.

"This is punishment Rayne remember, I will leave you frustrated while you go to work." Eisuke said a smile started to form as he got off of her, well Rayne had another idea. She pushed hm down on the bed and sat on top of him, Eisuke had a look of shock on his face. Rayne giggled she leaned down and whispered.

"I can take charge sometimes too you know." Rayne then kissed his lips, as she grinded herself on his now hard manhood. Smirking she countinued to kiss him while she undid his shirt, Rayne admitted that this was bold even for her but she didn't know why she wanted to take control.

"Hah...E-Eisuke are you felling good?" Rayne panted as she pulled his shirt off and, began kissing down his neck leaving a mark of her own on him. He always leaves marks on her so why can't she do it back, for some reason Rayne was feeling really possesive of Eisuke.

'What is wrong with me," Rayne thought to herself as she stopped, embarassed with herself that she took control of Eisuke. Afarid that he would hate her, Rayne quickly got off of him and ran to the bathroom. Once again shocking Eisuke.

"What have I done?" Rayne asked herself as she tred to calm herself, lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open. Eisuke walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." Eisuke whispered as he kissed her neck, shocked Rayne turned around and saw that he was blushing. That was the thrid time Eisuke had said he loved her in all the years they've been together.

"You know Rayne we need to countinue where we left off." Eisuke said guiding Rayne back and, this time gently laid her on the bed. He began kissing her slowly at first but when Rayne wrapped her arms around his neck again, he kissed her more deeper than before. Rayne was moaning as he began to unbutton her uniform slowly taking it off of her until she was in nothing kissing down her exposed skin, Leaving his marks all over her neck and chest.

"E-Eisuke no...Ah someone will see it." Rayne moaned out as she arched her back against his body, Eisuke ignored her and began to play with her breast sucking and biting them. Once he was done with her breasts he kissed down her stomach, down to her core Eisuke gave her a little flick making Rayne jump.

"W-wait no don't lick there please." Rayne pleaded as she felt him enter three fingers inside her, Making her cry out. Satisfied he began pumping in and out of her causing Rayne to oragasm hard. Panting Rayne was slowly realxing when suddenly he entered her.

"Ah!" Rayne excailmed as he started moving hard and fast, Rayne was once again moaning in ecstatsy.

"Ah...hah Eisuke I can't take another oragasm." Rayne said trying to calm her racing heart as she began to feel herself pulsate around him, feeling her close to another oragasm he sped up the pace. After thrusting inside her for a while he felt himself releasing inside her, Feeling her warm seed inside her caused Rayne to oragasm as well. Both panting Eisuke got off her and laid down next to her pulling her to his chest.

"Eisuke I love you." Rayne whispered as she fell asleep. Eisuke chuckled and gave a small smile.

"I love you too Rayne." Eisuke said not knowing if she heard or not as his eye began to fall as well. In the other room the penthouse guys were listening to their love making they all started laughing, when they saw that Hikaru had turned bright red.

"I can't wait to tease them later." Baba said to himself, as he watched everyone tease poor Hikaru.


End file.
